The girl who shoved cake in my face
by CherriesR4me
Summary: Nico and Tawni prank each other. Who will reign at the top? Story is better than summary. Tawnico fluffy one-shot. Please R&R!


**AN: Hiya guys! Here's a little one-shot Tawnico fluff :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico and Grady found the day to be very boring. They sat and thought for what seemed to be hours, not coming up with a single idea as to how they should past time.<p>

Then, as if a light bulb went off in BOTH their heads, at the SAME time - people were actually surprised they're not twins - they had an idea.

The perfect idea.

Pranks.

Yup, they were gonna pull pranks on anyone and everyone.

"Yo G, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That cheese pants are awesome!" Grady said with a dreamy smile.

_Seriously? Why would I think THAT of all things._ Nico thought.

"No...the other thing you were thinking?" Nico tried again. He wasn't gonna loose hope on Grady that quickly.

"Oh! Oh! That you HATE AQUAMAN!"

"No G! No! The other thing you were thinking!"

"Oh...that we should pull pranks on people."

"Yes! Finally, I was starting to think I was loosing you. Especially when you thought I would find _cheese pants_ cool." Nico was laughing hysterically at the thought, but then noticed wasn't laughing along.

_Uh oh_...

"How could you!" Grady said with a hurt expression.

"I was kidding G. You know me, Nico, the joker! Haha! Hahaha?"

Grady stayed stilent and just stared at Nico.

"You know what Grady, let's just talk about this later. Why don't we just get to pranking."

They both agreed and left the prop house. This was going to be a fine, FiNE afternoon.

**xXxXx**

Nico and Grady came in laughing their insides out. They just finished pranking Tawni by hiding her Coco Mocho Coco lipstick and then putting a fake one a couple of minutes later.

When Tawni entered her dressing room, she went straight to her vanity to apply some more Coco Mocho Coco. She searched for 20 minutes! But she couldn't find it. She started panicking, so when the boys placed the fake Coco Mocho Coco, Tawni was so happy to find it, she didn't even bother to look. She just smeared some on real quick, she didn't notice how the Coco Mocho Coco, was actually Ketchup and Mustard on Brown lipstick. Tawni walked out her dressing room without another glance. She smiled, full of confidence, that is, until she got to the cafeteria.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hearing the blonde scream made the dynamic duo crack up even more. If that was even possible!

"That was a good one Nico. I wouldn't have thought of it!" Grady said in between his gasps of breath and incontrollable laughter.

"I know G. That's why they call me, the MAN!"

Suddenly, Tawni sauntered into the room, obviously very furious.

For a second, the guys tried to look innocent, but it wasn't long till they couldn't control their laughter any longer.

"You better hide then Nico, because when I'm done with you, there would be no _man_ left in you at all!" She had her hands balled into fists. Tawni was so mad, Nico swore there was smoke coming out of her ears.

"What you gonna do Tawni Hart?" Nico mocked.

"Oh, you'll see Nico, you will see." and without another word, Tawni left.

**xXxXx**

"AHHHHHHH!" Nico screamed. There were HUGE snakes in his dressing room. They were all over his action figures!

Nico ran into the prop house in the speed of light, and as soon as he entered, Tawni entered into hysterics.

"I should've known it was you, Tawni." Nico glared.

"Haha! The look - ahaha - on your face - ahaha! is priceless!" Tawni was laughing so much she turned purple.

"Fine Tawni, you win! You scared the man out of me."

"I know. I'm good." Tawni flipped her hair and Nico couldn't help but stare. Luckily, he snapped back into reality before Tawni could realize.

"But, I'm not done yet." Tawni had a sly grin on her face, and Nico did not like it one bit.

"I'll tell you, but first can I ask, what is THAT on your face?"

Nocp started feeling his face, nothing felt strange.

"What do you me-"

SPLAT!

Nico didn't even get to finish his question when something soft and squishy met his face.

"Here, have some cake Nico. Hahaha!" Tawni started laughing once again.

"What the-?" Nico was at lost of words. Tawni had done it again.

She amazed him.

He didn't know he had it in her.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"You'd be surprised." Tawni said with a cheeky smile.

"I gotta give you props Tawni, you got me good."

"Well, you did get me good, too."

"I know, but at the end of it all, I'm the one looking ridiculous with cake on my face. I think you win." Nico shrugged, while trying to get some cake of his face.

_Mmmm...butter cream... _Nico decided.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I think you look kinda cute." Tawni said, a glint in her gorgeous blues.

Nico was stumped. Did SHE just call _him_ CUTE? HE couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Tawni always went on how they were loosers, and she was so much better than the rest of the Randoms. Then she calls Nico cute.

Nico's mouth was hanging a little open in shock. He couldn't find the words to say anything.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to.

Because at that moment, Tawni kissed him.

And it was the most beautiful thing.

Tawni Hart was getting cake in her face, but she didn't care. It was worth it.

He was worth it.

All the hidden passion and longing for each other was released in that kiss.

It was then that they knew, they were not alone.

It was then that they knew, the feeling was mutual.

Tawni pulled away and looked right into Nico's eyes. His dark browns staring right back at her baby blues with so much emotion, words weren't enough.

Tawni smiled.

Nico did too.

Then Tawni licked the bit of icing that got stuck on her lips from kissing Nico's cake face.

"Yum...butter cream!"

And with that, she left the prop house with a skip in her step.

Leaving a dazed Nico who can hear the loud thumping of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**tell me! tell me! tell me what you think!**

**Please.**

**Cherry xx :D**


End file.
